dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asmodeus (Midnightverse)
Asmodeus is one of the Seven Princes of Hell and the younger sister of Lilith, Bael, Ramiel, Belphegor, Dagon, and Mammon and the older sister of Beelzebub. She is the wife of Bathala and the mother of Apolaki, Mayari, and Hanan. She is the Prince representing the Sin of Lust. History TBA Appearance Asmodeus is a fairly tall woman and is the third tallest Prince of Hell. She has long, flowing black hair that reaches down to her waist. She has bangs that frame the side of her face and slightly covers her pointed ears. Asmodeus has toxic yellow eyes with a reptilian-like quality to them She has a slender curvaceous figure and is touted as the third most beautiful being in Hell, second if Lucifer isn't included in the listing. Asmodeus often wears a black Japanese-style robe similar to a kimono. Personality Asmodeus is the most playful of all the Princes, often enjoying her life and doing things, even to the detriment of the other Princes. This makes her Beelzebub's most hated sibling as he states that she has no pride as a demon. Asmodeus loves to tease others. She often uses her immense sex appeal to make others stutter and blush and she often does this to her husband to try and fluster him only for her to be disappointed most of the time. Asmodeus loves to relax and does not fight unless she needs to. She is a bro-con, with an immense affection for her older brother, Bael. Her love for him rivals that of her love for Bathala and is like any other younger sister with an intense love for their older brother, often dislikes Metatron for being so close. Metatron finds it cute and often tries to get her to view her the same way to varying degrees of failure. Bael finds it endearing yet annoying at the same time while her husband finds it hilarious. Prior to the end of the Holy War, while she retained her much of her current personality, Asmodeus was extremely sadistic, getting off on the pain of her enemies. She was Hell's chief torturer and was succeeded by Alastor after the war with her retirement. She was disillusioned by the war after witnessing Beelzebub sacrifice an entire detachment of demons who were known for their loyalty causing her to doubt her loyalty to Hell. Despite her representing the Sin of Lust, Asmodeus believes in a lifetime commitment to a partner and loves her husband to extreme levels. She is also a shameless pervert as well as an extreme masochist. Powers and Abilities Asmodeus, as a Prince of Hell, is an extremely powerful demon, capable of standing against the Elder Gods, Prime Seraphs, and her fellow siblings. She possesses vast reserves of foul toxic power greater than the rest of the demons in existence. *'Immense Strength': Asmodeus possesses vast levels of physical strength, surpassing nearly all demons. *'Immense Demonic Power': Asmodeus has extremely massive and potent reserves of Miasma, outclassing even the demon Cain as well as Beelzebub himself. Her power is great enough to shake the entire planet and cause immense storms to cover the entire area around Japan and the Koreas as well as large portions of Russia and China. She has all the powers attributed to common demons only to more extreme levels. *'Telekinesis': Asmodeus possesses telekinetic powers, allowing her to move matter with her mind. *'Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis': Asmodeus possesses immense powers of darkness, surpassing even that of other demons. She can enshroud entire worlds. Asmodeus can also fire extremely powerful blasts of energy capable of reducing entire galaxies to nothing. Asmodeus can also create weapons made of pure darkness as well as massive constructs to fight on her behalf. *'Shapeshifting': Asmodeus can alter her form and appearance however she wants. *'Flight': Asmodeus can fly. *'Mind Manipulation': Asmodeus can subtly influence the minds of others. However, she can be resisted in one has sufficiently powerful willpower. Elder Gods have fallen to her due to her skills in mental manipulation. *'Tantric Aura': Asmodeus emits an extremely potent seductive aura that causes men and women to become hopelessly attracted to her. This aura does not affect people who are bonded or those who are more powerful than she is. The people affected by her aura can experience mind breaking orgasms at Asmodeus's slightest caress. **'Corruption': Asmodeus can make whoever is affected by her aura fall into mind-numbing depravity. They become husks of their selves with any semblance of their original being, gone and they live only to serve her fanatically. To them, Asmodeus is the equivalent of God. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Despite not looking like it, Asmodeus is an extremely adept combatant. She can fight with Elder Gods evenly, once defeating both Gaia and Ouranos at once before she was pushed back by Nyx. *'Master Swordswoman': In order to be more like Bael, Asmodeus wields a sword and is extremely skilled in using it. She is nearly as skilled as her older brother and sister in the art of the sword. *'Teleportation': Asmodeus can teleport. *'Invulnerability': As a Demon, Asmodeus is impervious to all mortal weaponry as well as some supernatural weaponry. **'Immunity': Asmodeus is immune to all poisons and diseases. **'Immortality': Asmodeus is immortal and cannot die of old age. She can still be killed however, though it is extremely difficult to do so. **'Highly Advanced Regeneration': Asmodeus possesses an extremely powerful healing factor. *'Astral Perception': As a demon, Asmodeus can see supernatural phenomena whereas most humans cannot. Qliphoth Mode TBA Weaknesses Harming and Killing *'Enochian Weapons': Enochian Weapons such as the Colt or the newly reforged Ascalon is capable of killing her. *'Holy Water': Holy Water is one of the few artifacts associated with the church that can harm demons. *'Enochian Warding': As seen with Beelzebub, demons as powerful as Asmodeus can be repelled with sufficiently powerful Enochian Warding. *'Beings of similar or greater power': Beings as strong or stronger than Asmodeus can kill and harm her easily. Trivia *Asmodeus is based on Tio Klarus from Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekaisaikyou. *Asmodeus's mythical counterpart is one of the Seven Princes of Hell. In Binsfeld's classification of Demons, Asmodeus represents lust much like its fanon counterpart. In the Malleus Malifecarium, Asmodeus is also portrayed as the Demon of Vengeance. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Delete